


Love potion

by benevolent_bear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mutual Pining, snape isnt dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolent_bear/pseuds/benevolent_bear
Summary: It's their eighth year and Harry and Draco are partners when brewing a love potion.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 172





	Love potion

Returning to Hogwarts for the 8th year to finish his studies was completely different from how Harry had expected it to be. First thing being that the entire 8th year was houseless, being mixed in with one another. McGonagall says it's to remove any previous animosity between the houses and as much as Harry hated to admit it, it worked.

For example Hermione could be seen gossiping with Pansy Parkinson and Padma Patil, it was an unexpected sight for sure but Harry couldn't say he disliked it. Hermione didn't really have many close female friends besides Ginny and they behave more like sisters. 

One of the most significant change for Harry was how Malfoy, or Draco as he now called him, had sought out everyone he had ever hurt, physically or otherwise and sincerely apologised on his own volition.

His apology to Harry had been uncomfortable, at least to Harry it was. There was a long list that Draco had actually brought with him with things he needed to apologise for. Harry had stood there awkwardly as Draco read each of them. Harry in turn had apologised for _the incident_ in 6th year and his harsh words, which Draco had accepted so Harry accepted his apology. The two shook hands with kind smiles, a silent agreement to put their pasts behind them. Unfortunately for Harry that had been the beginning of a very unwelcome crush. 

Harry was currently in potions class, succumbing to boredom whilst attempting to stay focused. Harry was almost grateful that even after Snape's near-death confession his dislike for Harry still remained. It was the one thing that hadn't changed about this year.

His eyes flickered between Professor Snape and his potions partner. He was adamant on remaining fixated on the man's teachings but found himself distracted by Draco. Draco was more dishevelled than Harry was used to, his usually perfect hair looked windswept and curled slightly at the ends and all Harry could think about was running his hands through the platinum locks, gently tugging out each individual knot. To add to the temptation, his robes were tossed onto the back of his chair and the sleeves of Draco's white button-up were rolled up which drew attention to his surprisingly defined arm muscles. The dark mark was on show but Harry paid it no mind, too distracted by the movement of Draco's fingers and the prominence of each vein that had Harry's mouth practically watering.

Harry felt his cheeks flush as his eyes lingered on Draco for longer than he should have. Especially since they weren't exactly friends. Even after the war and apologies Draco still seemed hesitant to try and make a friendship with the boy who lived, twice.

  
"You can take your eyes off of me now Potter. I let you have your little stare but it's getting to be a bit creepy." Draco's voice snapped Harry out his trance, causing a deep crimson blush to paint his cheeks even more than it already was. Harry went about fiddling with his fingers to occupy his mind, hoping it was enough to stop his wandering eyes. 

  
"I will be judging your potions at the end of this lesson. One of you will drink it to test its success." Snape spoke in his familiar monotone drewl. Harry side-eyed Draco to see him standing, readying himself at the cauldron. "You may begin." Snape ordered, going silent and occupying himself by walking about the room. Draco turned to Harry with an exasperated look on his face. 

  
"No offence Potter but I think I should make this. You just hand me the ingredients." Harry wasn't used to the lack of bite behind Draco's words yet, nor the little 'no offence' he had put beforehand. It was uncharacteristically Draco. Harry nodded wordlessly, still embarrassed by having been caught staring at Draco's mesmerising form.

The two of them accomplished the potion swiftly under Draco's leadership and Snape had verified its appearance, all that was left was to test it. Draco filled a vial with the bubbling potion, extending his arm out to the ex-Gryffindor boy, the vial between his long fingers. 

  
"Go on Potter, can't say I'm too keen on being infatuated with you for a few hours." Harry took the vile hesitantly, he wasn't sure how this would work. Apparently, much like amortentia, this love potion only worked if the recipient didn't have feelings for the giver.

Harry was aware of his feelings for the Slytherin prince, realising he had probably liked him ever since he had caught him in the bathroom in the 6th year, when he saw just how human Draco really was.

He took a swig and shivered as he swallowed the foul-tasting liquid. Draco stared at Harry, waiting for a reaction which never came. Harry stared back at Draco, cursing himself because he definitely didn't feel anything different.

"I must have fucked up somewhere," Draco mumbled, scowling as he looked back over the notes of the instructions he had made.

Harry chuckled awkwardly, not sure what to do with himself. "Yeah. Must have." Harry tried to avoid looking at the boy, worried it would just make things even more awkward for him than they already were. So, Harry looked anywhere but. He caught Hermione's eye who was staring at him with a knowing smirk.

"Uhm Professor I've got to go." Harry announced before rushed out of the room, not waiting for a response. Draco stared after Harry's retreating form, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Oi! Blondie!" Draco knew that voice. Draco whipped his head around to see Pansy leaning over the desk. "You know what that means right?" She asked with a wide, pleased, smile on her face. 

  
"That I messed up the potion?" Draco responded, a questioning look on his face as to what Pansy was on about.

  
"No, you dimwit! The golden boy has the hots for you!" Pansy squealed. Blaise rolled his eyes at the girl's excitement whilst Draco's eyes widened. 

  
"Are you kidding? There is no way Potter feels that way about me." He scoffed at her ludicrous suggestion.

Pansy smiled sweetly at the boy but Draco knew it was teasing. "Well you're supposed to be enemies and yet you've been going on about how gorgeous he is since the third year." At this Draco's cheeks flushed.

Whilst that was true he didn't much like hearing that repeated out loud. He then began nervously stumbling over his own words. Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco who was blabbering to himself and stuck his hand up, waiting for Snape to notice him.

"Professor! What does it mean if the potion is done right but the person who drinks it doesn't react?" Blaise asked with a knowing smile after Snape had walked over to them.

  
"Well Mr Zabini, it would mean that the drinker of the potion already is infatuated with the person who brewed it, as I stated earlier this lesson." Professor Snape responds.

Pansy squealed louder, smacking Draco repeatedly on the shoulder. 

  
"Jesus Pans, aren't you supposed to be 17?" Blaise joked, nudging her with his own shoulder. Draco felt nerves and excitement boil in the pit of his stomach.

"Professor, I'm going to go check on Potter." Draco exclaimed before following the path Harry had run down. He ignored the confused whispers as he began on his mission.

Draco eventually found Harry in the room of requirement, it having been repaired after the war. He was sitting and staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

"Potter," Draco spoke softly, alerting the boy who continued to stare mindlessly at the wall. Harry jumped at the sound, his head turning to face the Slytherin boy.

"Malfoy," Harry muttered shyly, acknowledging his arrival with a nervous smile. 

  
"I think we both know what it means when nothing changed Harry." Draco's tone was softer this time as he began approaching the cowering boy.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Harry tried desperately to avert his gaze, looking back at the wall. He was too nervous to meet Draco's eyes.

"I think you do. Harry just stand up and look at me." He almost demanded, his annoyance at Harry's unwillingness seeping through. At the change of tone, Harry jumped up from his position and onto his feet, turning and facing Draco.

Draco took another step forward, cupping Harry's cheek with his hand. Harry's cheeks flushed red, leaning into his touch subconsciously. Draco's hand was warm and his hand was large enough to cup most of his face.

Without another word Draco leans down, pressing his lips gently to the other boy's. Harry responded quickly to the kiss, threading his hands through Draco's hair as Draco moved his hand to pull Harry closer by his waist.

The kiss was slow and passionate, meaningful, perfect for a first kiss. Draco smiled as the two pulled apart.

"Wait does this mean that you-?" Harry trailed off, avoiding Draco's eyes and grabbing at the taller boys pale hands. Draco chuckled, Harry had always been a bit oblivious. 

"What you think I'd kiss you if I didn't?" Draco joked, thumbing gently at the back of Harry's hands. Neither of them needed to say the words explicitly, both knowing how the other felt through silent touches of the skin.

The two had both grown up in homes that were void of love and compassion so had gotten used to not expressing how they truly felt. Harry thought actions were better anyway. They stood there for a few minutes, appreciating each other in ways they never could before.

Gentle kisses and even more gentle wandering hands accompanied their exploration of each other. Harry had decided he loved Draco's curly hair. Whilst Draco had decided that he loved how Harry looked with his cheeks flushed pink. What he loved, even more, was that he was the cause of Harry's flustered nature, which was gentle pecks to his nose and forehead.

"Should we go back to class?" Harry asked reluctantly, feeling the disappointment in the pit of his stomach.. Draco ran a hand through Harry's hair. "Only if I get to call you mine." Harry smiled at his response, it was cheesy but he found that he didn't mind. He nodded shyly. "Come with me then, _Harry._ " Draco put emphasis on his name, Harry felt his heart flutter at the way his name sounded coming from Draco's mouth. Harry grabbed his new boyfriend's hand, leading him out of the room of requirement and back towards their classroom, both silently deciding not to hide what they had.


End file.
